1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display with dual displaying function and more particularly to a dual display with electrowetting elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, thin displays are widely used. Most displays, however, do not have a dual displaying function. For example, WO 2005098524 discloses an electrowetting display structure, WO 2006017129 discloses a transflective electrowetting display structure, and WO 2008142085 discloses an electrowetting display device with an element for switching between transmissive or transflective states. However, the techniques do not provide a dual displaying function.